Stairway to Heaven
by Southern-Belle18
Summary: Alison recounts what happened to her during the 4 months Dean was dead, and now she must face the toughest journey she has had to face yet as a hunter. Realizing she is the key to Heaven winning the war, as well as, her growing affection for Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN**

North Dakota, present day

INT-small bungalow from the civil war out in the middle of nowhere-Night

A small room is filled with shadows; the only light source is that of a fire in the fireplace burning away at the logs, this is also the only heat source. It's cold outside, and frost is building on the windows. No one is around for miles; all that can be heard is the noises of the forest. The fire crackles and burns, and from the wavering light of the fire two shadows can be seen against the wall.

Alison and Castiel are sitting in two chairs in front of the fire. Alison has on a simple white lace dress and her brown motorcycle boots. Castiel is across from her, in his signature trench coat. Alison is staring deeply into the flickering flames. Silence builds within the room, and then entranced by the fire, Alison asks Castiel the question that has been plaguing mankind for eons.

Alison: Cast?

Castiel: yes?

Alison: Can I ask you somethin'?

Castiel: of course.

Alison: are angels originally human, or is that just some story we're told in Sunday school to make us less scared of dying?

Castiel: No angel I know of was ever human at any time.

Alison: knew it.

She gets up from her chair, and walks over to the window; all that can be seen for miles is forest and darkness. Castiel gets up from his chair and stands guard behind her.

Castiel: We were created before humans, so we could watch over you. However, you are the ones created in his image.

Alison: we are?

"No Quarter" by Led Zeppelin plays in background.

Alison turns around to face Castiel. Her back rests against the windowsill.

Castiel: oh yes. Why do you think Lucifer was so angry with God, he was jealous. You see, all humans are works of art. But you, you're a masterpiece.

Alison: So if you've never been human, then you've never felt any kind of emotion. At least not the way we do. You've never felt love, anger, sadness, joy...lust?

Castiel: no. Though I wish I could. Except for the last one...

Alison: ...'cause it's a sin.

Castiel: exactly.

Alison: How do you stand it?

Castiel: I don't, not all the time. Sometimes I wish I could have what humans have. But that's envy, a sin.

Alison: that's not envy, you want to live. There's no need to be shameful for feeling that way.

She places her hand on his cheek. A curl softly falls into her right eye. Castiel pushes the curl from her face and back behind her ear. Alison leans in to kiss him. He pulls away.

Castiel: Alison, I can't do that.

Alison: why not... is it so bad to want to feel love? You're in a human body; why not take advantage of the ability to feel skin against skin.

Castiel: I can't... it's not allowed.

Alison: Why not?

Castiel: because that's what a demon would do. To take advantage of such a beautiful woman.

Alison: you think I'm beautiful?

Castiel: absolutely. I mean...

Alison leans in to Castiel, and kisses him softly on the lips. Her eyes glow silver, as he continues to kiss her. Castiel pulls her in closer, and places his hand on her cheek and starts to stroke her hair. He gently pushes her backwards, and takes a deep breath.

Castiel: we should stop this; it's a slippery slope we're treading.

Alison: don't be scared...if God really didn't want this, he wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't have sent you on a mission where you have to stay with me for four months straight, alone, and when I am scared and upset.

Castiel: it's alright for humans, but I'm an angel.

Alison: inside a human body.

Castiel: This can't be taken lightly, I...

Alison: yes?

Castiel: we should only do this act if... if we care about one another. That's what you humans do.

Alison: not all of us, but that is supposed to be the idea.

Castiel: so, do you care about me as more than just...your guardian?

Alison: if I didn't I wouldn't be suggestin' we do this.

Castiel: why?

Alison: because I feel safe with you, and for me, that's the first step into my heart. Besides that, you don't just see me as beautiful physically. Most men who see me, simply see me as a large chest, thick lips, and legs up to my neck, and that's not who I am. I'm so much more, and you see that in me. You're also not like the other angels who don't trust me because I'm a witch, and have demon blood within me. Anyway, when did you start feeling something more for me?

Castiel: the first moment I saw you, I knew you were different than the other souls I had seen on this world. All the time I had spent searching, I didn't expect the key to this war to be placed inside such a delicate yet obviously powerful body.

7 Months Ago

Lincoln, Nebraska

Ext-Motel-Night

The air is cold and crisp and the light of the stars is bright. The lights outside the rooms are bright and attract the moths. Shadows of the insects hitting and re-hitting the bulb occur repeatedly. From the lights, the shadow of a man can be seen. His silhouette shows a coat flapping in the breeze. His walk is strong and fast-paced, he is on a mission. Finally, he arrives in front of the door he has been drawn to, Room 27B. The room is silent and dark, it appears that no one is inside but the man knows this to be a lie. He lifts his arm, and knocks on the door. He gives it three loud bangs.

The door opens, and there standing in the doorway is Alison. All she has on is an old off-white wife beater and a pair of black undies. Her skin is pale and soft, especially in the starlight. She keeps the chain on the door, one hand holds it open the other she keeps hidden holding on to her knife.

Alison: what?

The smell of whiskey is on her breath; her eyes are red, puffy and glazed over. She hasn't slept, she can't eat, and all she does is cry.

Castiel: Alison Cooper.

Alison: what's it to ya?

Castiel: we need to talk.

The door is slammed in his face, and the noise of the padlock being shut can be heard.

Int-Motel Room-Night

Alison walks back over to her bed and flops down on to it; she closes her eyes with a glass of whiskey in her hand. The radio is playing old blues music, when suddenly it becomes static and shuts off entirely. Alison slams her fist down on the radio to fix it, which does nothing.

Castiel: I said we need to talk.

Alison lifts herself out of the bed, and holds out her knife. She quickly glances out of the corner of her eye at the door, it hasn't been touched.

Alison: Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?

Castiel: My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord.

Alison quietly scoffs and takes a look at her glass of alcohol in her hand opposite from that of her knife.

Alison: wow, the liquor store guy was right; you do get hammered way faster off this stuff.

Castiel: you're not hallucinating.

Alison: how am I supposed to possibly believe that you're an angel? There's no proof of your existence.

Castiel: I know that you've been drinking for 2 months straight now since the death of Dean Winchester. I know that you feel betrayed by Sam. You blame Dean for his own death, you blame Sam, and above all you blame yourself. I also know you've been cutting yourself as punishment.

Alison: wow, what was your first clue?

Alison points down to her thighs, which are scattered with random scars, scratches and slice marks.

Alison: you ain't got to be omnipotent to notice that one.

Castiel: I also know that God has plans for you, plans that will finally give your life meaning. So that hunting will not be the only thing that keeps you going in life.

Alison: what do you mean plans? I have had enough of supernatural higher beings tellin' me they got plans. You know who the last thing that told me that was? Azazel. I got his blood in me, so what the hell could God possibly want with me?

Castiel: That will have to be explained when you're sober.

Alison: No, I don't want to be a part of no plans. I'm livin' my own damn life.

Castiel: life is for living, not wasting away.

He picks up an empty liquor bottle and it smashes in his hand, without cutting any of his skin.

Castiel: You are more important than you even know; no one has ever given you a real reason to live. Now is the time for your destiny to finally become realized.

Alison: can I at least put some pants on?

Castiel walks over to Alison and places his pointer and middle finger on the center of her forehead, causing Alison to fall unconscious.

EXT-Grassy field-Night

The night sky is filled with stars, and a mist covers the grassy field in the middle of nowhere. Alison is still unconscious and is being held in Castiel's arms. Her eyes open up slowly, as Castiel's trench coat flows around Alison's legs.

Alison: where did you bring me?

Castiel turns her around. In front of her is a hump of dirt, with a cross made of scrap wood. At the base of the cross, a bouquet of dead flowers is placed.

Alison: Dean's grave, why did you bring me here? What is this a Christmas Carol? I can't fix what's happened, I've wanted to, but I can't!

Castiel: I'm not asking you to, what the lord is asking is that you only believe in him. That you follow his plan and that you trust in him.

Alison: why? Why does the lord want me?? I'm just a witch and hunter, I ain't mother Theresa. Believe you me; I've pretty much proved that point.

Castiel: we're not asking for a saint, the Lord is asking for a new messiah to deliver this world from the armies of Hell and Satan himself.

Alison: talk about putting pressure on someone's shoulders. So what's Dean's grave got to do with me?

Castiel: in a few months time, everything will all make sense, but until then we must focus on making you understand what your role is in God's plan.

**Cabin, Present Day**

Alison: so it was love at first sight then?

Castiel: I suppose, in human belief, yes.

Alison: well don't you know how to make a girl feel special.

"No Quarter" by Led Zeppelin plays in the background

She leans in and kisses him. She begins to walk backwards towards the bed; she sits down with her legs crossed. Castiel moves forward, he takes off his trench coat, and rests down on one knee. He slides his hands down one of her legs at a time. Unzipping her boots and sliding them off her foot slowly and methodically. Alison slowly slides down the straps of her dress to just below her shoulders. She leans back to lie on the bed, and Castiel moves on top of her. He kisses her neck and her shoulders. He begins to move his hands up her thighs, and moves her panties slowly down her legs, kissing her lips as he does this. Her panties softly fall to the ground. Alison undoes his tie, and unbuttons his shirt, sliding his sleeves off his arms. Alison is sitting in front of Castiel with her back to him as he kisses her shoulders, and unzips her dress. Her dress remains on as she moves his hands to touch her stomach and then her breasts. She turns around to face him, he pushes her hair over her shoulder and he kisses her lips. He moves his hands down from her shoulders, down her long slender, yet muscular arms. He moves the straps down as he does this. Her dress falls down to her waist, and her smooth skin glimmers in the firelight. She caresses Castiel's chest, he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

Alison and Castiel lay in bed together under the sheets. She rests her head on his chest. Her eyes closed as she listens to the heartbeat of the body he inhabits. Her curls float over her shoulders and down past her chest. Castiel strokes her cheek and then her hair as they rest after his first time making love.

Castiel: does it always feel this way...after?

Alison: yeah. It feels good though, right?

Castiel: yes. I don't think I've ever felt this way before.

Alison: and I haven't changed at all to you? You still see me the same way?

Castiel: you're still a goddess to me.

Alison: ain't that blasphemy?

Castiel: no.

Alison: all right.

There is a pause; pure silence fills the room, as the two lovers continue to hold each other. However, Castiel quickly breaks the silence.

Castiel: Do you still love Sam?

Alison's eyes quickly open; she wasn't prepared for this question to come up in her conversations with Castiel. She turns her head to face him. The silver sparkle in her eyes fading back to the soft gray her eyes have always been.

Castiel: Alison?

Alison: I do, it's a hard thing to forget your first love. I've cared about him for so long.

Castiel: was Zachary not your first love?

Alison: no, what happened between me and him was simply accidental. But I kept my child from that relationship because I couldn't kill something I had given life to. It was a part of me, my own flesh and blood. I never really cared for Zachary, and especially not after what he tried to do to me.

Castiel: why did you not leave him sooner?

Alison: I had no one to go to.

Castiel: what about your family?

Alison: no, I had to bring my child up my way. If I went to my family, hunting would be all it knew. Like me.

Castiel: I understand. But what about Dean, didn't you have feelings for him.

Alison: what is this...''this is your life''?

Castiel: what?

Alison: don't worry about it. No, Dean was my childhood crush; it was more of a physical attraction to him for me, like lust. Same for him towards me now that I'm older, I think.

Castiel: so you've always felt for Sam the way you do now?

Alison: no, he was always my best friend though; he understood so much of what I felt, because we had faced so many of the same experiences.

Castiel: he's your soul mate.

Alison: what? No.

Castiel: it sounds that way to me.

Alison: no. If he was my soul mate he never would have gone behind my back. He wouldn't have slept with Ruby.

Castiel: you mean like we just did?

Alison: no, we weren't separated at that time. I had given him space; he cheated on me, with a demon.

Castiel: so you consider us in a relationship then?

Alison: I don't know. Is that allowed?

Castiel: well you are the key, and I'm your guardian we need to be close to keep you safe. Maybe this is the best way.

Alison: If you don't mind me asking, why was I chosen?

Castiel: I don't know exactly why...but from what I've been told by the Lord, you were chosen because you have a strong faith. You have strong character so you are not easily swayed by the powers of Hell. Your mind is strong both because of your powers and your will. You have an unbelievably kind heart, and you are willing to be sacrificed to help those you care for.

Alison: you make me sound like Jesus...sorry.

Castiel: but you are the messiah, the second coming. He was born to a virgin in a time when Satan was waiting to rise. Its two thousand years later, and Satan is being risen once more. And like Jesus, you were born to a woman who was naturally unable to give birth, a virgin in some respect.

Alison: what? But I thought that Azazel chose my mother because she was fertile.

Castiel: he did, she was. However that was only after she made the deal with him, she knew from a young age she could not have children, that's why you were so important to her.

Alison: and that's why she let him have me?

Castiel: no, she didn't know that your father was possessed the night you were created. Azazel only told her after the deal was made what his plans were for you. That's why she fought so hard to protect you the night you were born.

Alison: But if she knew what I was going to become, why would she want to protect me?

Castiel: because, like you, her faith was strong, she knew you would be protected. She believed that you would have the inner strength to battle your demons and to fight for the side of good.

Alison: well if you already know what's going to happen with me, what about Sam?

Castiel: I can't say anything for him, I do not know him as well as I know you. If you really wanted to know his fate you would want to talk to Uriel.

Alison: No thanks, Uriel and me can't hold a civil conversation for more than 5 minutes. He's worse than Dean.

Castiel gives a small smile.

Alison: Will I have to kill him?

Castiel: only if Dean does not succeed.

Alison: what if I can't?

Castiel: when the time comes, you will be able to. That's why you were chosen.

Alison: but I thought you said that Sam had the power to sway me, to make me evil. Couldn't he sway me not to kill him?

Castiel: as I said, that will only come to pass if Dean does not succeed, which he will. He has to; it is his role as your protector. No matter how much pain it may cause him, he must do it.

Alison: I know.

Castiel: I'm sorry, I'm sorry it has to be this way. To see the pain it causes you...

Alison: Don't. I don't want to hear it.

Castiel: I love you.

Alison: I love you too.

Alison slides out of bed, and pulls her dress back up over her thighs and hips, zipping up the back of her dress. She puts on her boots, zipping them up as well.

Castiel: you look beautiful in the firelight.

Alison pulls on her leather coat. She smiles and looks longingly at Castiel.

Castiel: where are you going?

Alison: I thought you knew everything I was thinking?

Castiel: I'd rather not have to read your mind; I trust that you will tell me the things that you do.

Alison: I'm going to meet with Dean.

Castiel: will you tell him about us?

Alison: only if you think I need to?

Castiel: no secrets should be kept between the keeper and the key. That's why you were given the sight to see what had happened to him in Hell.

Alison: I'll see you soon.

She bends over and kisses Castiel. When she comes back up, Castiel is suddenly gone. She turns around and he is standing behind her back in his clothing.

Castiel: I'll see you soon.

With a flash of light and the sound of the flutter of wings he disappears.

INT-Pub-Night

The room is filled with smoke and loud classic rock music. Alison and Dean sit alone at a small table in the corner. Young women, no older than 22, are looking over at Dean. However, unusually, he doesn't even pay attention. He is too enthralled by the story that Alison feels forced to tell him.

Dean: You what??

Alison: I knew I shouldn't have told you. But Castiel said I should.

Dean: oh, he did. That's nice. I'm just glad you spared me any details. I didn't even know angels could do it.

Alison: neither did I.

Dean: So you're an angel's girl now?

Alison: well it's better than a demon.

Dean: so what does that make him like the 10,000 year old virgin? Well I guess that explains why the guy always had a smile that could light up a room whenever you were around.

Alison: damn it Dean, we ain't been together that long. Tonight was the first time.

Dean: wow, so you made Cast a man tonight.

Alison: all right, would you shut up about that already?

Dean: are you ashamed?

Alison: no, actually I'm not.

Dean: did you use protection?

Alison: Dean, I thought you wanted me to leave out the details?

Dean: I'm just wondering if you can have some weird half-breed baby with wings.

Alison: oh my god.

She gets up from her seat and walks off.

Dean: what?

He gets up from his seat and follows her.

Alison: so what excuse did you give Sam to come see me?

Dean: I didn't give one. I didn't have to.

Alison: he's off with Ruby, right?

Dean: how could you guess?

Alison: I'm psychic, remember?

Dean: she really bugs you, doesn't she?

Alison: yeah, like crabs on a stripper.

Dean: (laughs) wow, and you're supposed to be the weapon of heaven?

Alison: damn straight.

Dean: remind me not to get on your bad side any time soon.

Alison: (laughs) don't worry, it's not like I can kill you, I'm not allowed. Why do you think Uriel hasn't smited you yet? He keeps threatening to, but he can't.

Dean: really?

Alison: oh yeah, you bein' my watcher means he can't lay a finger on ya.

Dean: you know you really shouldn't have told me that, now I'm really gonna be a pain in his ass.

Alison: you were before. (Laughs)

8 Months ago

North Carolina

INT-Motel Room-Night

It's late at night, and the only light filling the room comes from the sign outside room. Alison makes her way to the washroom; she trips over empty bottles of whiskey, gin, and tequila. The remnants of Sam's binge drinking habits since Dean's death. Sam is fast asleep in bed clutching a bottle of whiskey. Clothes are thrown all over the floor; they've been living in squalor for 2 weeks now. Alison goes to the washroom, she looks in the mirror, but the face she sees reflected back to her is not the face she remembers. Her skin is paler than usual, including her lips; her face is gaunt and sunken inwards. She has large dark circles under her eyes, and her hair is stringy and thin. Her eyes are red, when she's not sleeping she's crying. She can't look in the mirror anymore, and she returns back to bed.

She slides in beside Sam, but the smell of stale liquor on him makes her stomach queasy. She moves over to the seat in front of the window and closes her eyes. When suddenly her head is filled with whispers that won't leave. A man's voice can be heard in the darkness of her mind.

Castiel: Alison you must leave, leave this place now. Go to Nebraska, all will be answered.

Alison grips her forehead; she hasn't heard voices in weeks. All the liquor helped block them out, however, it didn't block out the last images of Dean. The images she so wanted to forget. She takes a deep breath in the darkness; she runs to the bathroom and has a shower.

"Babe I'm Gonna Leave You" by Led Zeppelin in the Background

When she gets out, she takes out her duffle bag, and runs around the dark room collecting her clothing and the rest of her belongings. She kisses Sam on the cheek, and leaves him a note on the table beside his side of the bed.

She opens the door, and takes one last look at Sam, the man she's loved for so long, and now has to leave in his greatest moment of need. She steps out into the cold night air, and closes the door softly behind her.

INT- Impala-Night

Dean: so when did you find out that you were the 2nd coming?

Alison: you know sayin' it that way, makes it sound really pathetic.

Dean: sorry. When did you find out you were the chosen one?

Alison: well, it was probably when I had my moment of rapture.

Dean: what?

Alison: I spent 4 months with Castiel, and that entire time he kept trying to bash the idea of me being the lord's reborn child into my skull. Personally, I find it a little hard to believe that a chick with demon blood inside her could possibly have any connection to God. But, anyway, he finally got it to sink in, by giving me the stigmata one night.

Dean: he did what?

Alison: I was in the bath; I had just found out that Sam had done what he had done with Ruby...

Dean: you mean you already knew this entire time?

Alison: why do I have to keep reminding you of the fact that I'm telepathic?

Dean: but I thought you couldn't get inside Sam's head?

Alison: I've always been able to get inside Sam's head, I just didn't want to, I felt it betrayed the trust we had built up in our relationship. Turns out I was wrong, at least where it came to Ruby.

Dean: oh.

Alison: so, I was in the bath and then all of a sudden the water around me started to turn red, with my blood. I figured one of my cuts on my thigh had opened up again. I looked at my legs and they were fine. It was then that I had noticed my hands were burning like they were on fire.

Lincoln, Nebraska

8 months ago

INT-Bathroom-Night

Alison is lying in the bath tub, the water is warm and the bubbles are starting to disappear, the water around her begins to turn a deep scarlet color. She starts to squirm in pain; she shoots up from her resting position and stares at her thighs not a drop of blood is leaking from her cuts. It is then that she feels the searing pain in her hands and feet. She looks at her palms, and large open wounds are seeping blood. She stares down at her feet, and the same sores appear on the top and bottom of her feet. She can't stand the pain anymore, she has never seen this much blood before.

Alison: CAST!!

Castiel comes rushing into the washroom.

Castiel: do you finally believe me when I say that you are the key, the lord has chosen you. You have all the necessary skills and gifts. You were prophesised to lead the armies of heaven since before your birth. I was brought to Earth just to find you; this was the only way I could prove it.

Alison: Stigmata! Castiel, please stop the bleeding.

Castiel: I'm cleansing you from within. You have to let it bleed until it stops. You have cut yourself for so long I would have thought you could have handled the pain?

Alison: Castiel, please??

Castiel lifts up a white towel and passes it to her; Alison grabs the towel and gets up from the bath. Suddenly, the water around her turns clear and her wounds disappear.

Castiel: I'm sorry I had to do that, but you had to listen.

Alison: just... Never do that again.

Present Day

INT-Motel Room-Night

Alison is asleep in bed, the white sheets wrapped tightly around her. The lights are on in the room, and Dean stands at the window searching for some sign of life outside.

Dean turns back every so often to check on Alison, no woman has ever been so important to him. He's never had this much responsibility either, Alison is the balance in the war between Heaven and Hell, and it was his job to keep her safe. The Earth was counting on it.

Finally, a car pulls up outside. A man and a woman step out.

Dean walks over to the door, and opens it to let Sam and Ruby in.

Dean: so?

Sam: so what?

Dean: you gonna tell me where you went off to?

Sam: we were following a lead.

Dean: I'm sure.

Dean looks angrily at Ruby.

Ruby: don't look at me like that Dean; it's your brother's decision to go after Lilith.

Dean: whatever.

Alison rolls over in bed, and lets out a groan of pain.

Ruby: what's up with her?

Dean: what do you mean?

Ruby: I think she's in pain, at least that's what it sounded like.

Dean: what?

Dean walks over to the bed where Alison is sleeping, he shakes her to try and wake her up. Alison finally does, her eyes are wide and filling with tears. Fear fills her face.

Dean: what's wrong Al?

Alison: Alastair's comin', he has an army with him, and they're comin' for me. They've got Cast!

Dean: what??

Alison: We have to get out of here! Now!

Dean: What about Cast? Is he okay?

Alison: he's fighting them, but he's weak, and there's so many. Alastair has been torturing him as well.

Alison flies out of bed; she forces a pair of jeans on, and then her boots. She picks up her coat and forces that on as well.

Dean: where are we supposed to go?

Ruby: they might be tracking her.

Alison: or they're tracking you. I don't want you comin' with us Ruby, to be honest, I really don't trust ya.

Ruby: what a surprise.

Alison: Dean, get the keys we have to go.

Dean: where?

Alison: Nebraska.

Dean: Nebraska?

Alison: yeah, me and Cast's meeting place.

Sam: I'm coming.

Alison: you mean your lips aren't surgically attached to Ruby's ass?

Dean: this isn't the time Al.

Alison: Let me finish Dean... Castiel doesn't trust you Sam and I doubt after all he's been through, he'll want you around.

Alison picks up her duffel bag and runs for the motel room door, and Dean escorts her outside to the Impala.

INT-Impala-Night

Dean: so where are we going?

Alison: Lincoln. There's an old shack there, it's basically my safe house. Cast had some angel mojo put on it so that demons, and even humans, couldn't find it.

Dean: when you say old shack?

Alison: it's from the Civil war, it don't have any central heating, luckily it has indoor plumbing, all there is, is a fire place and a wood burning stove along with a couple chairs and a bed.

Dean: so, this wouldn't be the place where you and Cast...um...you know, would it?

Alison: shut up Dean.

Dean: it is too, isn't it?

Alison: what did I just say?

Her eyes flash silver.

Dean: right, shutting up.

The rest of the car ride is quiet; the taillights of other cars fill the car with a red glow. A dirt path breaks through the monotony of the highway.

Alison: turn there.

The impala turns up the dirt path, and disappears into the wilderness.

INT-Civil War Shack-Night

When Alison and Dean arrive, the door of the shack is pulled off its hinges. A window is broken, and the whine of metal on bone can be heard. Alison can hear the voices coming from inside.

Alastair: Now than, you gonna tell me where your little angel girl has gotten to?

Castiel is tied down with special restraints, with magic carved into the metal cuffs, so he cannot escape his torture.

Alastair: you can't hold out forever kid, I nearly got ya before. You remember don't ya?

Castiel: you don't scare me.

Alastair: I may not, but I'm sure this does.

Alastair pulls out a knife with more special carvings on it.

Alastair: I had that little demon bitch Ruby make this for me when I was torturing her the last time. This little knife may not hurt you, but it will kill the soul of the person you're living inside, and then his blood will be on your hands.

Castiel: no.

Alastair: so you'll tell me where the "key" is then?

Castiel: no.

Alastair: fine. I'd have preferred to do this anyway.

He digs the knife into Castiel's chest and pulls it up towards his throat. When Alison bursts into the room. But before Alison can even set her eyes on Alastair he disappears.

Castiel: No Alison! Go Now!

Alison: I ain't gonna let you die!

Castiel: that doesn't matter, I don't matter, you do!

Alison: you matter to me!

Alison runs over and starts to untie his restraints.

Castiel: you shouldn't have come here; I showed you those images hoping you'd realize where I was taking the demons.

Alison: what and you thought I was just gonna let you die out here? That's not what people in love do.

Castiel: it's called sacrifice.

Alison: sacrifice doesn't help anyone. Being a martyr ain't never done anyone any good. Now get up, we're leavin'.

Castiel: where's Dean?

Alison: outside. Why?

Castiel: remind me to tell him what it means to be your watcher.

Alison laughs, she throws his arm over her shoulder and helps carry him outside to the impala.

EXT-Civil War Shack-Night

Alison and Castiel make their way out of the shack, Alison still holding onto Castiel as his wounds slowly are beginning to heal.

Castiel: Dean, we need to talk at some point about the protocol of a watcher.

Dean: what do you mean?

Castiel: you let her come running in there, when there were demons present and you didn't even come in with her, what if she was taken prisoner, what if she had died?

Dean: she didn't, and anyway Alison can take care of herself. You don't give her half the credit she deserves. You baby her Castiel, you want her to be this soldier for Heaven and yet she hasn't seen any real battle time at all.

Castiel: that doesn't come until later, and she has seen battle time, in fact she has seen more of this war then you ever have. Where do you think she was when you were with the demon of Sam's?

Alison: Cast, just let it go. I'm okay. One thing you have to realize though Dean is that we now have reason really not to trust Ruby.

Dean: you never did.

Alison: these wounds Cast has, they were from a knife Ruby created for Alastair. They don't kill the angel, but they destroy the soul and the body of the vessel they inhabit.

Dean: what??

Alison: looks like I wasn't just paranoid and jealous all this time. Intuition does have its good points.

Cast: we should leave this place, Alastair knows Alison is with me now and he knows that to get to you Alison, he only needs to threaten me.

Alison, Castiel and Dean get into the impala. Dean is driving, while Alison and Castiel are in the back seat as Castiel repairs his vessel's wounds.

INT-Motel Room-Night

Sam: Dean you're back.

Dean: yeah, with a friend.

Castiel enters the room, holding Alison's hand.

Sam: Castiel. I thought you said he didn't want to be around us Alison?

Alison: he doesn't, but I have a few questions needin' answerin'.

Sam: what?

Alison: not from you, her.

Sam: why? What's Ruby got to do with anything?

Alison: that's between me and her.

Dean: I have a few things to ask you too Sam.

Sam: fine.

Dean: we should talk outside. Cast, you comin'?

Castiel: yes Dean.

Castiel, Sam and Dean leave the room.

Alison and Ruby end up alone in the motel room together, Sam and Dean are talking outside.

Ruby: wow, this is a whole lot of awkward.

Alison doesn't reply.

Ruby: you know we never meant for that to happen that night. Sam really cares about you.

Alison: oh really? Is that why he slept with you?

Ruby: he was missing you that night, and frankly, this body reminded him of you.

Alison: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

Ruby: No, it's just, I wanted to explain. You can't seem to listen to him, and it wasn't his entire fault either. He was alone, and I wanted it too.

Alison: I guess self-respect ain't somethin' you got, especially when it comes to sex. You could just say no. Or did you take pity on him?

Ruby: It wasn't like that.

Alison: so I guess that means that you just jumped right on top of him then, without a second thought.

Ruby: please.

Ruby grabs Alison's arm to try and talk to her. Alison's eyes turn silver, and suddenly smoke comes from Ruby's hand. Ruby screams in pain.

Ruby: what the hell?

Alison: I belong to God, you can't touch me.

Alison looks toward the door and the lock turns, locking them into the motel room together.

Alison: you know I've been thinking... I may just get Sam to remove Alice from me with his mind power. I mean, his Jedi mind tricks must have some good use, right?

Ruby: that sounds like a good idea.

Alison: oh, you think so.

Alison grabs Ruby by the shirt and starts to punch her repeatedly in the face. First Ruby's jaw, then her eye, then her cheekbone, repeatedly.

(From outside the door)

Sam: Dean the door won't open.

Dean: oh, crap.

Dean yells through the door.

Dean: Alison, you okay in there.

Alison: oh yeah, just fine.

Alison continues to punch Ruby as she talks to Dean.

Dean: how come you sound so breathless?

Sam: Hey, are you okay Ruby?

Ruby can't reply all she can do is spit up more blood.

Sam: RUBY??

Sam kicks down the door. It flies open to reveal Alison holding onto Ruby's shirt, punching her over and over again. Alison's hand is bleeding, as much as Ruby's face.

Sam: what are you doing?

Alison: having girl talk.

Sam: get off of her!

He runs up behind Alison and tries to get her off.

Alison: get off of me!

Sam goes flying backwards.

Dean: what are you trying to do?

Alison: does it matter, she's a demon. I'm doing my job, unlike you.

Alison begins to whisper in Ruby's ear.

Alison: I know I'm not really hurtin' you. After all you'll be able to heal yourself, but guess what darlin' I can do the same thing now.

Alison looks down at her fist; every cut heals up because the skin pulls itself back together.

Alison draws back her hand to hit Ruby once more, when her fist is caught. The hand that is holding her's is familiar and warm. A soft voice speaks to her.

Castiel: Alison stop this, this is not our way.

Alison drops her hand, and let's go of Ruby's shirt. Ruby's limp body falls to the ground.

Castiel: we should go.

Alison holds onto Castiel's hand, a tear falls down her cheek. Castiel wipes it away from her face. Sam while on the ground looks at Dean confused, and then at Alison, the girl he once called his own being cradled in the arms of her guardian angel. The man she now loves.


	2. updated version

**SUPERNATURAL**

**STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN**

North Dakota, present day

INT-small bungalow from the civil war out in the middle of nowhere-Night

A small room is filled with shadows; the only light source is that of a fire in the fireplace burning away at the logs, this is also the only heat source. It's cold outside, and frost is building on the windows. No one is around for miles; all that can be heard is the noises of the forest. The fire crackles and burns, and from the wavering light of the fire two shadows can be seen against the wall.

Alison and Castiel are sitting in two chairs in front of the fire. Alison has on a simple white lace dress and her brown motorcycle boots. Castiel is across from her, in his signature trench coat. Alison is staring deeply into the flickering flames. Silence builds within the room, and then entranced by the fire, Alison asks Castiel the question that has been plaguing mankind for eons.

Alison: Cast?

Castiel: yes?

Alison: Can I ask you somethin'?

Castiel: of course.

Alison: are angels originally human, or is that just some story we're told in Sunday school to make us less scared of dying?

Castiel: No angel I know of was ever human at any time.

Alison: knew it.

She gets up from her chair, and walks over to the window; all that can be seen for miles is forest and darkness. Castiel gets up from his chair and stands guard behind her.

Castiel: We were created before humans, so we could watch over you. However, you are the ones created in his image.

Alison: we are?

"No Quarter" by Led Zeppelin plays in background.

Alison turns around to face Castiel. Her back rests against the windowsill.

Castiel: oh yes. Why do you think Lucifer was so angry with God, he was jealous. You see, all humans are works of art. But you, you're a masterpiece.

Alison: So if you've never been human, then you've never felt any kind of emotion. At least not the way we do. You've never felt love, anger, sadness, joy...lust?

Castiel: no. Though I wish I could. Except for the last one...

Alison: ...'cause it's a sin.

Castiel: exactly.

Alison: How do you stand it?

Castiel: I don't, not all the time. Sometimes I wish I could have what humans have. But that's envy, a sin.

Alison: that's not envy, you want to live. There's no need to be shameful for feeling that way.

She places her hand on his cheek. A curl softly falls into her right eye. Castiel pushes the curl from her face and back behind her ear. Alison leans in to kiss him. He pulls away.

Castiel: Alison, I can't do that.

Alison: why not... is it so bad to want to feel love? You're in a human body; why not take advantage of the ability to feel skin against skin.

Castiel: I can't... it's not allowed.

Alison: Why not?

Castiel: because that's what a demon would do. To take advantage of such a beautiful woman... I can't.

Alison: you think I'm beautiful?

Castiel: absolutely. I mean...

Alison leans in to Castiel, and kisses him softly on the lips. Her eyes glow silver, as he continues to kiss her. Castiel pulls her in closer, and places his hand on her cheek and starts to stroke her hair. He gently pushes her backwards, and takes a deep breath.

Castiel: we should stop this; it's a slippery slope we're treading.

Alison: don't be scared...if God really didn't want this, he wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't have sent you on a mission where you have to stay with me for four months straight, alone, and when I am scared and upset.

Castiel: it's alright for humans, but I'm an angel.

Alison: inside a human body.

Castiel: This can't be taken lightly, I...

Alison: yes?

Castiel: we should only do this act if... if we care about one another. That's what you humans do.

Alison: not all of us, but that is supposed to be the idea.

Castiel: so, do you care about me as more than just...your guardian?

Alison: if I didn't I wouldn't be suggestin' we do this.

Castiel: why?

Alison: because I feel safe with you, and for me, that's the first step into my heart. Besides that, you don't just see me as beautiful physically. Most men who see me, simply see me as a large chest, thick lips, and legs up to my neck, and that's not who I am. I'm so much more, and you see that in me. You're also not like the other angels who don't trust me because I'm a witch, and have demon blood within me. Anyway, when did you start feeling something more for me?

Castiel: the first moment I saw you, I knew you were different than the other souls I had seen on this world. All the time I had spent searching, I didn't expect the key to this war to be placed inside such a delicate yet obviously powerful body.

7 Months Ago

Lincoln, Nebraska

Ext-Motel-Night

The air is cold and crisp and the light of the stars is bright. The lights outside the rooms are bright and attract the moths. Shadows of the insects hitting and re-hitting the bulb occur repeatedly. From the lights, the shadow of a man can be seen. His silhouette shows a coat flapping in the breeze. His walk is strong and fast-paced, he is on a mission. Finally, he arrives in front of the door he has been drawn to, Room 27B. The room is silent and dark, it appears that no one is inside but the man knows this to be a lie. He lifts his arm, and knocks on the door. He gives it three loud bangs.

The door opens, and there standing in the doorway is Alison. All she has on is an old off-white wife beater and a pair of black undies. Her skin is pale and soft, especially in the starlight. She keeps the chain on the door, one hand holds it open the other she keeps hidden holding on to her knife.

Alison: what?

The smell of whiskey is on her breath; her eyes are red, puffy and glazed over. She hasn't slept, she can't eat, and all she does is cry.

Castiel: Alison Cooper.

Alison: what's it to ya?

Castiel: we need to talk.

The door is slammed in his face, and the noise of the padlock being shut can be heard.

Int-Motel Room-Night

Alison walks back over to her bed and flops down on to it; she closes her eyes with a glass of whiskey in her hand. The radio is playing old blues music, when suddenly it becomes static and shuts off entirely. Alison slams her fist down on the radio to fix it, which does nothing.

Castiel: I said we need to talk.

Alison lifts herself out of the bed, and holds out her knife. She quickly glances out of the corner of her eye at the door, it hasn't been touched.

Alison: Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?

Castiel: My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord.

Alison quietly scoffs and takes a look at her glass of alcohol in her hand opposite from that of her knife.

Alison: wow, the liquor store guy was right; you do get hammered way faster off this stuff.

Castiel: you're not hallucinating.

Alison: how am I supposed to possibly believe that you're an angel? There's no proof of your existence.

Castiel: I know that you've been drinking for 2 months straight now since the death of Dean Winchester. I know that you feel betrayed by Sam. You blame Dean for his own death, you blame Sam, and above all you blame yourself. I also know you've been cutting yourself as punishment.

Alison: wow, what was your first clue?

Alison points down to her thighs, which are scattered with random scars, scratches and slice marks.

Alison: you ain't got to be omnipotent to notice that one.

Castiel: I also know that God has plans for you, plans that will finally give your life meaning. So that hunting will not be the only thing that keeps you going in life.

Alison: what do you mean plans? I have had enough of supernatural higher beings tellin' me they got plans. You know who the last thing that told me that was? Azazel. I got his blood in me, so what the hell could God possibly want with me?

Castiel: That will have to be explained when you're sober.

Alison: No, I don't want to be a part of no plans. I'm livin' my own damn life.

Castiel: life is for living, not wasting away.

He picks up an empty liquor bottle and it smashes in his hand, without cutting any of his skin.

Castiel: You are more important than you even know; no one has ever given you a real reason to live. Now is the time for your destiny to finally become realized.

Alison: can I at least put some pants on?

Castiel walks over to Alison and places his pointer and middle finger on the center of her forehead, causing Alison to fall unconscious.

EXT-Grassy field-Night

The night sky is filled with stars, and a mist covers the grassy field in the middle of nowhere. Alison is still unconscious and is being held in Castiel's arms. Her eyes open up slowly, as Castiel's trench coat flows around Alison's legs.

Alison: where did you bring me?

Castiel turns her around. In front of her is a hump of dirt, with a cross made of scrap wood. At the base of the cross, a bouquet of dead flowers is placed.

Alison: Dean's grave, why did you bring me here? What is this a Christmas Carol? I can't fix what's happened, I've wanted to, but I can't!

Castiel: I'm not asking you to, what the lord is asking is that you only believe in him. That you follow his plan and that you trust in him.

Alison: why? Why does the lord want me?? I'm just a witch and hunter, I ain't mother Theresa. Believe you me; I've pretty much proved that point.

Castiel: we're not asking for a saint, the Lord is asking for a new messiah to deliver this world from the armies of Hell and Satan himself.

Alison: talk about putting pressure on someone's shoulders. So what's Dean's grave got to do with me?

Castiel: in a few months time, everything will all make sense, but until then we must focus on making you understand what your role is in God's plan.

**Cabin, Present Day**

Alison: so it was love at first sight then?

Castiel: I suppose, in human belief, yes.

Alison: well don't you know how to make a girl feel special.

"No Quarter" by Led Zeppelin plays in the background

She leans in and kisses him. She begins to walk backwards towards the bed; she sits down with her legs crossed. Castiel moves forward, he takes off his trench coat, and rests down on one knee. He slides his hands down one of her legs at a time. Unzipping her boots and sliding them off her foot slowly and methodically. Alison slowly slides down the straps of her dress to just below her shoulders. She leans back to lie on the bed, and Castiel moves on top of her. He kisses her neck and her shoulders. He begins to move his hands up her thighs, and moves her panties slowly down her legs, kissing her lips as he does this. Her panties softly fall to the ground. Alison undoes his tie, and unbuttons his shirt, sliding his sleeves off his arms. Alison is sitting in front of Castiel with her back to him as he kisses her shoulders, and unzips her dress. Her dress remains on as she moves his hands to hold her waist. She turns around to face him, he pushes her hair over her shoulder and he kisses her lips. He moves his hands down from her shoulders, down her long slender, yet muscular arms. He moves the straps down as he does this. Her dress falls down to her waist, and her smooth skin glimmers in the firelight. She caresses Castiel's chest, he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

Castiel and Alison are silhouetted in the fire light. Their movements cast a shadow on the wall. Their two bodies become intertwined together within the white sheets.

Outside the rain pours down, and the droplets of rain roll down the window pain. The constant rhythm of the rain follows the lovers' movements.

Alison and Castiel lay in bed together under the sheets. She rests her head on his chest. Her eyes closed as she listens to the heartbeat of the body he inhabits. Her curls float over her shoulders and down past her chest. Castiel strokes her cheek and then her hair as they rest after his first time making love.

Castiel: does it always feel this way...after?

Alison: yeah. It feels good though, right?

Castiel: yes. I don't think I've ever felt this way before.

Alison: and I haven't changed at all to you? You still see me the same way?

Castiel: you're still a goddess to me.

Alison: ain't that blasphemy?

Castiel: no, in your case it's true.

There is a pause; pure silence fills the room, as the two lovers continue to hold each other. However, Castiel quickly breaks the silence.

Castiel: Do you still love Sam?

Alison's eyes quickly open; she wasn't prepared for this question to come up in her conversations with Castiel. She turns her head to face him. The silver sparkle in her eyes fading back to the soft gray her eyes have always been.

Castiel: Alison?

Alison: I do, it's a hard thing to forget your first love. I've cared about him for so long.

Castiel: was Zachary not your first love?

Alison: no, what happened between me and him was simply accidental. But I kept my child from that relationship because I couldn't kill something I had given life to. It was a part of me, my own flesh and blood. I never really cared for Zachary, and especially not after what he tried to do to me.

Castiel: why did you not leave him sooner?

Alison: I had no one to go to.

Castiel: what about your family?

Alison: no, I had to bring my child up my way. If I went to my family, hunting would be all it knew. Like me.

Castiel: I understand. But what about Dean, didn't you have feelings for him.

Alison: what is this...''This is Your Life!''?

Castiel looks confused after her reply to his last question.

Castiel: what?

Alison: don't worry about it. No, Dean was my childhood crush; it was more of a physical attraction to him for me, like lust. Same for him towards me now that I'm older, I think.

Castiel: so you've always felt for Sam the way you do now?

Alison: no, he was always my best friend though; he understood so much of what I felt, because we had faced so many of the same experiences.

Castiel: he's your soul mate.

Alison: what? No.

Castiel: it sounds that way to me.

Alison: no. If he was my soul mate he never would have gone behind my back. He wouldn't have slept with Ruby.

Castiel: you mean like we just did?

Alison: no, we weren't separated at that time. I had given him space; he cheated on me, with a demon.

Castiel: so you consider us in a relationship then?

Alison: I don't know...I guess so...is that something you would want?

Castiel: well you are the key, and I'm your guardian we need to be close to keep you safe. Maybe this is the best way.

Alison: If you don't mind me asking, why was I chosen?

Castiel: From what I've been told by the Lord, you were chosen because you have a strong faith. You have strong character so you are not easily swayed by the powers of Hell. Your mind is strong both because of your powers and your will. You have an unbelievably kind heart, and you are willing to be sacrificed to help those you care for.

Alison: you make me sound like Jesus...sorry.

Castiel: but you are the messiah, the second coming. He was born to a virgin in a time when Satan was waiting to rise. Its two thousand years later, and Satan is being risen once more. And like Jesus, you were born to a woman who was a virgin in some respect, as she was naturally unable to give birth.

Alison: what? But I thought that Azazel chose my mother because she was fertile.

Castiel: he did, she was. However that was only after she made the deal with him, she knew from a young age she could not have children, that's why you were so important to her.

Alison: and that's why she let him have me?

Castiel: no, she didn't know that your father was possessed the night you were created. Azazel only told her after the deal was made what his plans were for you. That's why she fought so hard to protect you the night you were born.

Alison: But if she knew what I was going to become, why would she want to protect me?

Castiel: because, like you, her faith was strong, she knew you would be protected. She believed that you would have the inner strength to battle your demons and to fight for the side of good.

Alison: well if you already know what's going to happen with me, what about Sam?

Castiel: I can't say anything for him, I do not know him as well as I know you. If you really wanted to know his fate you would want to talk to Uriel.

Alison: No thanks, Uriel and me can't hold a civil conversation for more than 5 minutes. He's worse than Dean.

Castiel gives a small smile.

Alison: Will I have to kill him?

Castiel: only if Dean does not succeed.

Alison: what if I can't?

Castiel: when the time comes, you will be able to. That's why you were chosen.

Alison: but I thought you said that Sam had the power to sway me, to make me evil. Couldn't he sway me not to kill him?

Castiel: as I said, that will only come to pass if Dean does not succeed, which he will. He has to; it is his role as your protector. No matter how much pain it may cause him, he must do it.

Alison: I know.

Castiel: I'm sorry, I'm sorry it has to be this way. To see the pain it causes you...

Alison: Don't.

Castiel: I...love you.

Alison: I love you too.

Alison slides out of bed, and pulls her dress back up over her thighs and hips, zipping up the back of her dress. She puts on her boots, zipping them up as well.

Castiel: you look beautiful in the firelight.

Alison pulls on her leather coat. She smiles and looks longingly at Castiel.

Castiel: where are you going?

Alison: I thought you knew everything I was thinking?

Castiel: I'd rather not have to read your mind; I trust that you will tell me the things that you do.

Alison: I'm going to meet with Dean.

Castiel: will you tell him about us?

Alison: only if you think I need to?

Castiel: no secrets should be kept between the keeper and the key. That's why you were given the sight to see what had happened to him in Hell.

Alison: I'll see you soon.

She bends over and kisses Castiel. When she comes back up, Castiel is suddenly gone. She turns around and he is standing behind her back in his clothing.

Castiel: I'll see you soon.

With a flash of light and the sound of the flutter of wings he disappears.

INT-Pub-Night

The room is filled with smoke and loud classic rock music. Alison and Dean sit alone at a small table in the corner. Young women, no older than 22, are looking over at Dean. However, unusually, he doesn't even pay attention. He is too enthralled by the story that Alison feels forced to tell him.

"Electric Funeral" by Black Sabbath plays in the background.

Dean: You what??

Alison: I knew I shouldn't have told you. But Castiel said I should.

Dean: oh, he did. That's nice. I'm just glad you spared me any details. I didn't even know angels could do it.

Alison: neither did I!

Dean: So you're an angel's girl now?

Alison: well it's better than a demon.

Dean: so what does that make him like the "10,000 year old virgin"? Well I guess that explains why the guy always had a smile that could light up a room whenever you were around.

Alison: damn it Dean, we ain't been together that long. Tonight was the first time.

Dean: wow, so you made Cast a man tonight.

Alison: all right, would you shut up about that already?

Dean: are you ashamed?

Alison: no, actually I'm not.

Dean: did you use protection?

Alison: Dean, I thought you wanted me to leave out the details?

Dean: I'm just wondering if you can have some weird half-breed baby with wings.

Alison: oh my god.

She gets up from her seat and walks off.

Dean: what?

He gets up from his seat and follows her.

Alison: so what excuse did you give Sam to come see me?

Dean: I didn't give one. I didn't have to.

Alison: he's off with Ruby, right?

Dean: how could you guess?

Alison: I'm psychic, remember?

Dean: she really bugs you, doesn't she?

Alison: yeah, like crabs on a stripper.

Dean: (laughs) and you're supposed to be the weapon of heaven?

Alison: damn straight.

Dean: remind me not to get on your bad side any time soon.

Alison: (laughs) don't worry, it's not like I can kill you, I'm not allowed. Why do you think Uriel hasn't smited you yet? He keeps threatening to, but he can't.

Dean: really?

Alison: oh yeah, you bein' my watcher and all means he can't lay a finger on ya.

Dean: you know you really shouldn't have told me that, now I'm really gonna be a pain in his ass.

Alison: you were before. (Laughs)

8 Months ago

North Carolina

INT-Motel Room-Night

It's late at night, and the only light filling the room comes from the sign outside room. Alison makes her way to the washroom; she trips over empty bottles of whiskey, gin, and tequila. The remnants of Sam's binge drinking habits since Dean's death. Sam is fast asleep in bed clutching a bottle of whiskey. Clothes are thrown all over the floor; they've been living in squalor for 2 weeks now. Alison goes to the washroom, she looks in the mirror, but the face she sees reflected back to her is not the face she remembers. Her skin is paler than usual, including her lips; her face is gaunt and sunken inwards. She has large dark circles under her eyes, and her hair is stringy and thin. Her eyes are red, when she's not sleeping she's crying. She can't look in the mirror anymore, and she returns back to bed.

She slides in beside Sam, but the smell of stale liquor on him makes her stomach queasy. She moves over to the seat in front of the window and closes her eyes. When suddenly her head is filled with whispers that won't leave. A man's voice can be heard in the darkness of her mind.

Castiel: Alison you must leave, leave this place now. Go to Nebraska, all will be answered.

Alison grips her forehead; she hasn't heard voices in weeks. All the liquor helped block them out, however, it didn't block out the last images of Dean. The images she so wanted to forget. She takes a deep breath in the darkness; she runs to the bathroom and has a shower.

"Babe I'm Gonna Leave You" by Led Zeppelin in the Background

When she gets out, she takes out her duffle bag, and runs around the dark room collecting her clothing and the rest of her belongings. She kisses Sam on the cheek, and leaves him a note on the table beside his side of the bed.

She opens the door, and takes one last look at Sam, the man she's loved for so long, and now has to leave in his greatest moment of need. She steps out into the cold night air, and closes the door softly behind her.

INT- Impala-Night

Dean: so when did you find out that you were the "2nd coming'?

Alison: you know I really hate bein' called that.

Dean: sorry. When did you find out you were the "chosen one"?

Alison: seriously?

Dean: what am I supposed to call you then? The "hybrid", that's what demon's seem to like to call you. The "Key" like Cast calls you?

Alison: you could just not call me anything. That way I don't feel like a complete jackass.

Dean: so when did it happen?

Alison: well, it was probably when I had my moment of realisation.

Dean: what?

Alison: I spent 4 months with Castiel, and that entire time he kept trying to bash the idea of me being the lord's reborn child into my skull. Personally, I find it a little hard to believe that a chick with demon blood inside her could possibly have any connection to God. But, anyway, he finally got it to sink in, by giving me stigmata one night.

Dean: he did what?

Alison: I was in the bath; I had just found out that Sam had done what he had done with Ruby...

Dean: you mean you already knew this entire time?

Alison: why do I have to keep reminding you of the fact that I'm telepathic?

Dean: but I thought you couldn't get inside Sam's head?

Alison: I've always been able to get inside Sam's head, I just didn't want to, I felt it betrayed the trust we had built up in our relationship. Turns out I was wrong, at least where it came to Ruby.

Dean: oh.

Alison: so, I was in the bath and then all of a sudden the water around me started to turn red, with my blood. I figured one of my cuts on my thigh had opened up again. I looked at my legs and they were fine. It was then that I had noticed my hands and feet were burning like they were on fire.

Lincoln, Nebraska

8 months ago

INT-Bathroom-Night

Alison is lying in the bath tub, the water is warm and the bubbles are starting to disappear, the water around her begins to turn a deep scarlet color. She starts to squirm in pain; she shoots up from her resting position and stares at her thighs not a drop of blood is leaking from her cuts. It is then that she feels the searing pain in her hands and feet. She looks at her palms, and large open wounds are seeping blood. She stares down at her feet, and the same sores appear on the top and bottom of her feet. She can't stand the pain anymore, she has never seen this much blood before.

Alison: CAST!!

Castiel appears in the washroom, the same flash of light and the noise of the fluttering of wings can be heard. He stands in front of her, and stares down at her. Not understanding the look of fear on her face.

Castiel: do you finally believe me when I say that you are the key, the lord has chosen you. You have all the necessary skills and gifts. You were prophesised to lead the armies of Heaven since before your birth. I was brought to Earth just to find you; this was the only way I could prove it.

Alison: Stigmata!? You really figured this would help?? Castiel, please stop the bleeding!

Castiel: I'm cleansing you from within. You have to let it bleed until it stops. You have cut yourself for so long I would have thought you could have handled the pain?

Alison: Castiel, please??

Castiel lifts up a white towel and passes it to her; Alison grabs the towel and gets up from the bath. Suddenly, the water around her turns clear and her wounds disappear.

Castiel: I'm sorry I had to do that, but you had to listen.

Alison: just... Never do that again.

Present Day

INT-Motel Room-Night

Alison is asleep in bed, the white sheets wrapped tightly around her. The lights are on in the room, and Dean stands at the window searching for some sign of life outside.

Dean turns around to check on Alison, no woman has ever been so important to him. He's never had this much responsibility either, Alison is the balance in the war between Heaven and Hell, and it was his job to keep her safe. The Earth was counting on it.

Finally, a car pulls up outside. A man and a woman step out. Dean walks over to the door, and opens it to let Sam and Ruby in.

Dean: so?

Sam: so what?

Dean: you gonna tell me where you went off to?

Sam: we were following a lead.

Dean: I'm sure.

Dean looks angrily at Ruby.

Ruby: don't look at me like that Dean; it's your brother's decision to go after Lilith.

Dean: whatever.

Alison rolls over in bed, and lets out a groan of pain.

Ruby: what's up with her?

Dean: what do you mean?

Ruby: I think she's in pain, at least that's what it sounded like.

Dean: what?

Dean walks over to the bed where Alison is sleeping, he shakes her to try and wake her up. Alison finally does, her eyes are wide and filling with tears. Fear fills her face.

Dean: what's wrong Al?

Alison: Alastair's comin', he has an army with him, and they're comin' for me. They've got Cast!

Dean: what??

Alison: We have to get out of here! Now!

Dean: What about Cast? Is he okay?

Alison: he's fighting them, but he's weak, and there's so many. Alastair has been torturing him as well.

Alison flies out of bed; she forces a pair of jeans on, and then her boots. She picks up her coat and forces that on as well.

Dean: where are we supposed to go?

Ruby: they might be tracking her.

Alison: or they're tracking you. I don't want you comin' with us Ruby, to be honest, I really don't trust ya.

Ruby: what a surprise.

Alison: Dean, get the keys we have to go.

Dean: where?

Alison: Nebraska.

Dean: Nebraska?

Alison: yeah, me and Cast's meeting place.

Sam: I'm coming.

Alison: you mean your lips aren't surgically attached to Ruby's ass?

Dean: this isn't the time Al.

Alison: Let me finish Dean... Castiel doesn't trust you Sam and I doubt after all he's been through, he'll want you around.

Alison picks up her duffel bag and runs for the motel room door, and Dean escorts her outside to the Impala.

INT-Impala-Night

Dean: so where are we going?

Alison: Lincoln. There's an old shack there, it's basically my safe house. Cast had some angel mojo put on it so that demons, and even humans, couldn't find it.

Dean: when you say old shack?

Alison: it's from the Civil war, it don't have any central heating, luckily it has indoor plumbing, all there is, is a fire place and a wood burning stove along with a couple chairs and a bed.

Dean: so, this wouldn't be the place where you and Cast...um...you know, would it?

Alison: shut up Dean.

Dean: it is too, isn't it?

Alison: what did I just say?

Her eyes flash silver.

Dean: right, shutting up.

The rest of the car ride is quiet; the taillights of other cars fill the car with a red glow. A dirt path breaks through the monotony of the highway.

Alison: turn there.

The impala turns up the dirt path, and disappears into the wilderness.

INT-Civil War Shack-Night

When Alison and Dean arrive, the door of the shack is pulled off its hinges. A window is broken, and the whine of metal on bone can be heard. Alison can hear the voices coming from inside.

Alastair: Now than, you gonna tell me where your little angel girl has gotten to?

Castiel is tied down with special restraints, with magic carved into the metal cuffs, so he cannot escape his torture.

Alastair: you can't hold out forever kid, I nearly got ya before. You remember don't ya?

Castiel: you don't scare me.

Alastair: I may not, but I'm sure this does.

Alastair pulls out a knife with more special carvings on it.

Alastair: I had that little demon bitch Ruby make this for me when I was torturing her the last time. This little knife may not hurt you, but it will kill the soul of the person you're living inside, and then his blood will be on your hands.

Castiel: no.

Alastair: so you'll tell me where the "key" is then?

Castiel: no.

Alastair: fine. I'd have preferred to do this anyway.

He digs the knife into Castiel's chest and pulls it up towards his throat. When Alison bursts into the room. But before Alison can even set her eyes on Alastair he disappears.

Castiel: No Alison! Go Now!

Alison: I ain't gonna let you die!

Castiel: that doesn't matter, I don't matter, you do!

Alison: you matter to me!

Alison runs over and starts to untie his restraints.

Castiel: you shouldn't have come here; I showed you those images hoping you'd realize where I was taking the demons.

Alison: what and you thought I was just gonna let you die out here? That's not what people in love do.

Castiel: it's called sacrifice.

Alison: sacrifice doesn't help anyone. Being a martyr ain't never done anyone any good. Now get up, we're leavin'.

Castiel: where's Dean?

Alison: outside. Why?

Castiel: remind me to tell him what it means to be your watcher.

Alison laughs, she throws his arm over her shoulder and helps carry him outside to the impala.

EXT-Civil War Shack-Night

Alison and Castiel make their way out of the shack, Alison still holding onto Castiel as his wounds slowly are beginning to heal.

Castiel: Dean, we need to talk at some point about the protocol of a watcher.

Dean: what do you mean?

Castiel: you let her come running in there, when there were demons present and you didn't even come in with her, what if she was taken prisoner, what if she had died?

Dean: she didn't, and anyway Alison can take care of herself. You don't give her half the credit she deserves. You baby her Castiel, you want her to be this soldier for Heaven and yet she hasn't seen any real battle time at all.

Castiel: that doesn't come until later, and she has seen battle time, in fact she has seen more of this war then you ever have. Where do you think she was when you were with the demon of Sam's?

Alison: Cast, just let it go. I'm okay. One thing you have to realize though Dean is that we now have reason really not to trust Ruby.

Dean: you never did.

Alison: these wounds Cast has, they were from a knife Ruby created for Alastair. They don't kill the angel, but they destroy the soul and the body of the vessel they inhabit.

Dean: what??

Alison: looks like I wasn't just paranoid and jealous all this time. Intuition does have its good points.

Cast: we should leave this place, Alastair knows Alison is with me now and he knows that to get to you Alison, he only needs to threaten me.

Alison, Castiel and Dean get into the impala. Dean is driving, while Alison and Castiel are in the back seat as Castiel repairs his vessel's wounds.

INT-Motel Room-Night

Sam: Dean you're back.

Dean: yeah, with a friend.

Castiel enters the room, holding Alison's hand.

Sam: Castiel. I thought you said he didn't want to be around us Alison?

Alison: he doesn't, but I have a few questions needin' answerin'.

Sam: what?

Alison: not from you, her.

Sam: why? What's Ruby got to do with anything?

Alison: that's between me and her.

Dean: I have a few things to ask you too Sam.

Sam: fine.

Dean: we should talk outside. Cast, you comin'?

Castiel: yes Dean.

Castiel, Sam and Dean leave the room.

Alison and Ruby end up alone in the motel room together, Sam and Dean are talking outside.

Ruby: wow, this is a whole lot of awkward.

Alison doesn't reply.

Ruby: you know we never meant for that to happen that night. Sam really cares about you.

Alison: oh really? Is that why he slept with you?

Ruby: he was missing you that night, and frankly, this body reminded him of you.

Alison: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

Ruby: No, it's just, I wanted to explain. You can't seem to listen to him, and it wasn't his entire fault either. He was alone, and I wanted it too.

Alison: I guess self-respect ain't somethin' you got, especially when it comes to sex. You could just say no. Or did you take pity on him?

Ruby: It wasn't like that.

Alison: so I guess that means that you just jumped right on top of him then, without a second thought.

Ruby: please.

Ruby grabs Alison's arm to try and talk to her. Alison's eyes turn silver, and suddenly smoke comes from Ruby's hand. Ruby screams in pain.

Ruby: what the hell?

Alison: I belong to God, you can't touch me.

Alison looks toward the door and the lock turns, locking them into the motel room together.

Alison: you know I've been thinking... I may just get Sam to remove Alice from me with his mind power. I mean, his Jedi mind tricks must have some good use, right?

Ruby: that sounds like a good idea.

Alison: oh, you think so.

Alison grabs Ruby by the shirt and starts to punch her repeatedly in the face. First Ruby's jaw, then her eye, then her cheekbone, repeatedly.

(From outside the door)

Sam: Dean the door won't open.

Dean: oh, crap.

Dean yells through the door.

Dean: Alison, you okay in there.

Alison: oh yeah, just fine.

Alison continues to punch Ruby as she talks to Dean.

Dean: how come you sound so breathless?

Sam: Hey, are you okay Ruby?

Ruby can't reply all she can do is spit up more blood.

Sam: RUBY??

Sam kicks down the door. It flies open to reveal Alison holding onto Ruby's shirt, punching her over and over again. Alison's hand is bleeding, as much as Ruby's face.

Sam: what are you doing?

Alison: having girl talk.

Sam: get off of her!

He runs up behind Alison and tries to get her off.

Alison: get off of me!

Sam goes flying backwards.

Dean: what are you trying to do?

Alison: does it matter, she's a demon. I'm doing my job, unlike you.

Alison begins to whisper in Ruby's ear.

Alison: I know I'm not really hurtin' you. After all you'll be able to heal yourself, but guess what darlin' I can do the same thing now.

Alison looks down at her fist; every cut heals up because the skin pulls itself back together.

Alison draws back her hand to hit Ruby once more, when her fist is caught. The hand that is holding her's is familiar and warm. A soft voice speaks to her.

Castiel: Alison stop this, this is not our way.

Alison drops her hand, and let's go of Ruby's shirt. Ruby's limp body falls to the ground.

Castiel: we should go.

Alison holds onto Castiel's hand, a tear falls down her cheek. Castiel wipes it away from her face. Sam while on the ground looks at Dean confused, and then at Alison, the girl he once called his own being cradled in the arms of her guardian angel. The man she now loves.

With a flash of light and the sound of flapping wings, Alison and Castiel disappear.

EXT-Burger Joint-Day

("Hurt" by Johnny Cash playing in the background)

Sam: why didn't you tell me about Castiel and Alison?

Dean: maybe the same reason you didn't tell me about Ruby. Or maybe I figured it was Alison's business. If she wanted to tell you she would have.

Sam: are you siding with her? I'm your brother!

Dean: I'm not so sure about that anymore.

Sam: what?

Dean: you and I aren't the same people anymore. After all we've been through, we've changed.

Sam: so has Alison.

Dean: I know that, me and her we're finally seeing eye-to-eye. We've both gained new responsibilities. And we're more connected with one another.

Sam: right, because you're the watcher and she's the key.

Dean: yeah, something like that.

Sam: what a joke, Alison was so scared for the longest time that she was going to become evil and now all of a sudden her and God are buddies. Why hasn't that happened to me yet, heaven seems to hate me just because I have demon blood in me, what the angels seem to forget however is that Alison does too.

Dean: believe me they haven't forgotten that.

Sam: oh, is that why Alison isn't supposed to be with me, I'll taint her or something like that?

Dean: Sam, it's not like that.

Sam: oh really, could have fooled me. The way Castiel looks at me when I get within 10 feet of her, he looks like he wants to kill me.

Dean: Castiel isn't like that.

Sam: really? Remember when we were up against Sam Hain? When I went to shake his hand? After we had stopped Sam Hain, I had a little heart-to-heart with Uriel. The angels are going to kill me once I stand in their way. To be honest, I don't think Alison cares one way or the other.

Dean: can you blame her? You cheated on her with a demon, and not just any demon, but one she's hated from the moment she set eyes on her.

Sam: I don't understand why she hated Ruby so much, she was always so jealous.

Dean: well she is psychic, maybe she felt that you sleeping with Ruby was gonna happen at some point. What you seem to keep forgetting though is that she loved you man, really loved you. Hell, she probably still does, you broke her heart. And Al has been through more than enough heartbreak for one individual.

Sam: you're really carrying a torch for her aren't you?

Dean: yeah well, like I said before I died, she's like family. I think of her like a sister.

Sam: okay Dean, I'll believe you, I doubt anyone else will.

Dean: why do you have such a problem with me and Alison finally getting along? Why do you hate the fact that she might actually finally be happy?

Sam: I don't!

Dean: you've really become a cold bastard I hope you know that!

Sam: yeah, and when the hell did you suddenly become the faithful follower?

Dean: The moment I was saved from hell, the time I was given a reason to live again. I finally have a destiny.

Sam: I thought you said people make their own destinies?

Dean: that was before I found out about angels, that there was a heaven.

Sam: so what? Now you've had your revelation and you agree with the angels? That I'm bound for hellfire?

Dean: that's not what I'm saying. But maybe if you lay off the mind exorcisms for a while then there wouldn't be any aggro.

Sam: I don't work for the angels.

Dean: no, but they'll kill you when you become a threat. And you're crossing that line soon Sammy.

Sam: So what are you saying Dean? Are going to let them gank me, your own flesh and blood. So much for family loyalty.

Dean: you broke that trust first...you trusted a demon over a woman you pretty much were married to.

Sam: god, stop bringing that up, you're just like Alison.

Dean: maybe that's because she actually tells me things, unlike my own brother. I don't know anything about you anymore, I can't tell what you're thinking and just when I think I figured something out about you, you get another secret. You live just another lie.

Sam: I've never lied to you!

Dean: you just lied to me right now!

Sam: you don't understand what I'm going through!

Dean: you're right I don't, I haven't got demon blood in me. But, maybe, if you actually told me things, then I would.

Sam: since when did you care about anything I felt?

Dean: listen, I know I'm not exactly the caring and sharing type, but you have to keep me in the loop Sammy. I mean, I'm learning stuff about you through Castiel. What's that say about how strained our family bond is?

Sam: I'm sorry Dean. But, there's things you just won't understand, just like I could never understand what it was like in Hell for you.

Dean: all right Sammy.

Dean turns away from Sam, no longer able to look at his own brother. Dean walks off leaving Sam alone at the front of the burger joint.

Int-Motel room-Night

Dean and Alison are alone in the motel room waiting for Castiel to arrive, Alison is about to go looking for the next seal with Castiel.

Alison is packing her duffel bag, her clothes thrown on the bed.

Dean: Hey Al?

Alison: yeah?

Dean: are you attracted to Cast, or is he just some rebound guy?

Alison: what??

Dean: I mean, do you really love him?

Alison turns around to face Dean, her arms folded across her chest.

Alison: Are you trying to have an educated discussion with me?

Dean: I guess.

Alison: what do you mean by attracted?

Dean: I don't know, like physically, I guess.

Alison: I can't be physically attracted to Castiel, he's an angel, technically, he ain't got a physical form. If I was attracted to anyone it would be his vessel.

Dean: _if_ you were attracted?

Alison: well there's definitely positives to Castiel's vessel, I mean he has those big blue intense eyes, and really soft lips, and I don't have to go up on my tip-toes to kiss him.

Dean: well that's...specific. so then what is it about Cast that you like so much?

Alison: he reminds me of Sam.

Dean: what??

Alison: I mean, Sam before he died. Castiel is strong, protective, caring, conscientious, and sweet. What you brought back, isn't Sam. He might look like him, talk like him, but it isn't. Sam died a long time ago.

Dean: there's really no hope of you getting back together with Sam is there?

Alison: no, he shut that door in my face. But I feel that it was a long time coming. My Sam, he died at Cold Oak, and I'm never going to get him back.

Dean: so what, is Cast the next best thing?

Alison: he's not a replacement...if that's what you're trying to hint at. He's his own person, and I think...

Dean: do you love him?

Alison: the idea is growing on me.

Dean: growing on you?

Alison: that came out wrong, I don't know how to say it, but Cast he's important to me, and I don't know what I would do if he were to leave me.

Dean: he's good for you Al, I haven't seen you this happy since you and Sammy started dating. I'm happy for you. I just wish that Castiel and you didn't happen because Sam screwed things up for you.

Alison: I can't blame it all on him.

Dean: he cheated on you!

Alison: you have a beef with that? You're not exactly Mr. Fidelity yourself either.

Dean: hey, I've never cheated on anyone...I'm just not a one woman man.

Alison: right. I did leave him though, after you had died, it had only been 3 weeks. I still blame myself for that. All I did was leave him a note sayin' I was sorry and that I loved him and always would. God no wonder he cheated on me, I'd cheat on me.

Dean: well you don't have to worry about that anymore, isn't it a sin to cheat? It's one of those 12 commandments right?

Alison: 10, Dean.

Dean: I knew that, I was just testing you.

Alison: right.

Alison checks the motel room clock.

Dean: he's coming, relax.

Alison: Castiel's never been late.

Dean: what's late to an angel?

Alison: he's always been there for me.

Alison pauses, her brow furrows, as she begins to sense something.

A flash of light and the boom of thunder fill the room, all the lights go out. The door of the motel room blows open and Alastair enters the room, with a firm grip on Castiel's coat, holding him up. He drags Castiel into the room.

Alastair: you're not going to try and stop me this time?

Alison pulls holy water out of her bag.

Alastair: you and I both know that won't do much. Come on, if Azazel was right about all the things he said about you, you should be throwing punches at me right now. Which I will admit, I would love to see happen. I haven't brutalized a woman in nearly a century.

Alison drops the holy water and begins to walk towards Alastair.

Dean grabs a hold of Alison, and pulls her back.

Dean: you can't go up against him Al.

Alison: yes I can.

She forces Dean off of her, and she stands her ground against Alastair.

Alison: let go of Castiel now!

Alastair: why?

Alison stares directly into Alastair's cold eyes.

The room begins to shake in its foundations. The windows bend in and out and the furniture begins to thump on the floor.

Dean: Al are you doing this?

Alison doesn't reply, she turns around and faces Dean. She places her pointer and middle finger against his forehead and he falls unconscious. Alison rests Dean's body down on the ground and then walks over to Alastair.

Alastair: is this display of power supposed to scare me?

Alison: no, in fact I want to negotiate a deal.

Alastair: what kind of a deal?

Alison: I'll let you live, and you can have full ride of hell. But what you need to do for me is torture Ruby to death, and show Sam what he's heading to if he follows down the path he is continuing on.

Alastair: how am I supposed to do that?

Alison: I'll leave that up to you... but don't physically harm him.

Alastair: spoilsport.

Alison: so, are we agreed?

Alastair: sure thing kid... Azazel was right about you, you have the emotions of a human but the deviousness of a devil.

Alison: no, it's not that at all. I'm trying to save Sam, something a demon couldn't understand. Now let go of Castiel, or I'll strike you down.

Alastair drops Castiel. Castiel falls to the ground, battered and beaten.

Alastair: I'll see you around... but before I go, if you really think you're the messiah just keep in mind, you're also a hybrid of demon and human, not angel.

Alison raises an eyebrow and a flash of lightning hits just beside Alastair.

Alison: leave here now, or I'll make sure the next one hits you. Oh, and I want to see results within a month, or I'll kill you myself.

Alastair disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Castiel picks himself up off the ground, every bruise disappears.

Castiel: Alison, did you make the deal?

Alison: yeah.

The lights in the room turn on once more, and Dean wakes up from his unconscious state.

Dean: when did you get the sleeper touch Al?

Alison: a few weeks back, about the same time Sam was able to stand up against Alastair.

Dean: What happened between you and Alastair? I don't even see a scratch on you?

Alison: he's a demon; he can't do anything to me.

Castiel: Dean we have to go, there is a possibility of another seal breaking. We need you to keep Sam away.

Dean: why?

Alison: because Sam may tell Ruby, and if that happens the seal will be broken.

Dean: what?

Castiel: Ruby is a threat to the plan, but we'll be keeping close guard on her.

Dean: what is that supposed to mean?

Alison: if she gets in the way, Uriel will take her out.

Dean: and since when did Uriel follow anything you had to say?

Alison: When he finally realized it was God's plan.

Dean: be careful Al.

Alison: I always am.

Castiel and Alison disappear from the room in a flash of light.


End file.
